


The Instutution

by blairofyhool



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, all characters in this part will be original, this series will not have many official characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blairofyhool/pseuds/blairofyhool
Summary: Young detective Blair aigne (ag-new) has been set with an interesting job. he must interrogate a strange spiked man after he committed several crimes. however, aigne gets tired of his job half way through the second interrogation and decides to help him escape. from there, the pair meets a pickpocket with the ability to stretch his arms impossible distance's, a teleporting sniper, a strange, merciless man who wields a single butterfly knife, and a man with the ability to travel through time. almost.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it starts very quickly, so i would suggest taking your time while reading it.

“So…” said aigne. “how many people did you rob?” The spiked man replied “um, i-” aigne cut in, “23? Interesting… and how many banks? 13? Wow, impressive!” The spiked man was startled, this man could read his mind! the spiked man asked “but h-” aigne cut in “your eyes, buddy boy! One eye movement can tell a verrrrrrrrrrry long story. But, i kinda like you. The guards are eating donuts in the back room, so... want to bust out of this place?” “But you’re a cop, won't you lose your badg-” “badges, badges! What's the point? If you can have a license to perform grand theft auto without the judges taking a glance, then there’s no point! You get no news coverage! However, if you perform grand theft auto normally, then drive that car in through the front doors of a bank, leap out through the sunroof with a ski mask over your head and a gun in your hand, now that, that is fun!” “well then, let's get-” “started? Yeah! Can you bust through that wall? You look like you're strong enough!” The spiked man rammed through the wall, and the duo took off through the police department. “Hey ted! How’s the family? Don't answer, I don't care! Hey Jeff! Is that a chocolate donut? Cool! It’s mine now!” Said aigne as they ran through the building “so mister spiky spike, what's your name? Mines Blair, but my friends call me by my last name, aigne……………...okay! You got me! I don't have friends! But people in general call me aigne, got that? So what's your name?” The spiked man replied “name’s James. But call me that and I will kill you. Just refer to me as cyclops.” “Sounds good to me! So cyclops, we’re just about to make it to the stre- actually, we are on the street! Look! There’s a Ferrari! dibs!” Aigne ran over and broke the right window, while cyclops got in the back. However, right as aigne broke through, he saw a person with incredibly large arms breaking through the other window. “hey!”said aigne. “This is are’s! We called dibs!” The man replied “oh really? Well I guess you're just going to have to scram because I am on the side of the steering wheel.” “Actually, you’re not.” Said cyclops. “ we are in London.” “Well @#$* then. Can I hitch a ride with you guys? Just drop me off at the bank, I'm planning on sticking it up.” Said the man. “Really? Us too! We’re going to drive through the front doors, then jump out the sunroof as it flies into a couple bystanders! Here, take a mask and a gun everybody!” Said aigne as he gave out the masks. He gave a gun to cyclops, but the man refused. “I have a weapon of my own, watch.” The man's arms stretched an impossible length and then went out the window of the car. From there, continually stretching, reached inside a house’s window and came back with someone’s wallet. “Neat!” Said aigne. “Yeah, don't bow down to me, name’s-” said the man as aigne interrupted him “the reacher? Nice name! Mine is Blair, but folks call me aigne. The guy in the back is called cyclops.” “But how did you know my-” said reacher, as aigne interrupted him once more. “ your name? It’s all in the eyes bud. Wait! We're here! Get ready to jump!” The car drove over about 12 people, the went straight through the front door. Right as the car crashed into one of the counters, aigne jumped through the sunroof, reacher leaped out the side door, and cyclops broke through the floor of the car. “Alright! Put your hands in the air!” said aigne “This is a robbery! One eye, you take the vault, long arms, you take everyone's wallets. I’ll take one of the bank stalls.” while cyclops busted through the vault, and reacher pickpocketed everyone, aigne ran over to bank stall 9. “Put the money in the bag!” said Agine while he retrieved a paper from his pocket, then gave it to the lady he was robbing. “W-what is that f-for?” said the lady. “Don't ask questions!” said aigne. “Just hit me up with those digits. Call me, butifu-” aigne was interrupted by a knife going down into the lady's back. “Who dares interrupt my flirting!?!?”said aigne as the lady slumped to the floor, behind her, was a masked man dressed in all black, with a butterfly knife in one hand, and a gun in the other. “Kill? Kill! Hey man! Remember me!? Yes?! Awsome! Yeah, so what are ya doing here?” said aigne as he stared deeply into Kills eyes. “ you’re robbing this place? What a coincidence! We’re robbing this place! So, want to hit the vault? Yeah? Sounds good! HEY STRETCHY! GET OVER HERE!” reacher came over and they all headed towards the vault. “So, i here you got married to Grace, kidnapped a priest? Forced him to marry you two? And then killed him? Wow, 10 style points.” kill gave him a dirty look as they arrived at the vault. The blast door was completely ripped off, and lay broken and battered on the floor. “Cyclops must have taken it.” said reacher. “Seems about right, considering that he’s standing in front of us, collecting gold bars. Wait, is that... Damn straight it is! Look at the size of that ruby! 2 feet by 2 feet!!! DIBS!!!!” yelled aigne as he sprinted to the ruby. However, right as he got within 2 feet of the ruby, a lady with blue skin, a robotic eye, a long ponytail, and a sniper rifle in her hand appeared in front of him. “Grace? What are you doing here?” said aigne. “Hello aigne,” said Grace. “I am here to collect this ruby. It was stolen from me after i stole it from this bank.” “well, i don't think you will be getting your hands on that gem any time soon! It’s mine!” said reacher as his arms stretched out to grab the ruby. “No,No,No.” said grace as she touched the ruby, then disappeared. “What?” said reacher as his hands grasped nothing but air. “Where did she go? What happened?” “judging from kills eyes,” said aigne “she can teleport.” “well than where the @#$* did she go?” said reacher. “Hey James!” said someone. these words, yelled out by someone above everyone but cyclops, echoed around in his head. “James! James! James! James! James! James!” it went in his head. Cyclops yelled out in pain. “I WILL KILL WHICHEVER UNLUCKY SOUL SPOKE THOSE WORDS TO ME!!!” bellowed cyclops. He looked up at the speaker, and it was grace, hanging upside down from the ceiling, holding the ruby with one arm, and holding her sniper rifle with the other one. Grace fired a bullet at cyclops, but it pinged harmlessly off his spiky body. Cyclops, not noticing the bullet, stared directly at Grace, and his single eye turned bright green. “Da hell?” said grace as she was sucked off of here stance, and sent flying at cyclops eye. She dropped the ruby, and it fell into reachers hands. “Whoa! See you suckers later!” said reacher as he ran out of the vault. “ he’s betraying us!” yelled aigne as he and kill ran after him. Meanwhile, Grace was about to be sucked into cyclops spiked body, when she yelled out, “oh no you don't!” as she fired her grappling hook at the back of Kills head. Suddenly, time slowed. In fact, time stopped. Everything was completely still. except for kills upper body. Kill, moving 999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 times faster than everyone else, grabbed Grace’s grappling hook, and pulled it in like a rope in a game of tug-a-war. He pulled his wife in, until she was right next to him, still immobile. Kill grabbed her, then threw her body at the ruby. However, she only got a couple inches, before she froze in mid-air. Then time came back to normal. Graces grappling hook caught the ruby, and Grace was pulled to it. Slipping through reachers arms she seized the ruby and took the lead, running from reacher, cyclops, aigne, and Kill. they ran out the bank in a triangle, Grace at the front, cyclops right behind her and to the left, and reacher behind her to the right. On the diagonal of reacher was aigne, and on flanking cyclops was Kill. they ran straight out into the city, stopping traffic, causing a commotion, and making a general mess. Then, as cyclops was about to get her, and reacher’s arm’s we’re about to reach the ruby, a helicopter came above them, and dropped a massive padded cell on top of them. From there, they were all hoisted off the ground by robotic arms coming from the top of the cell, and a padded floor slid in beneath them. Then they were dropped, and the robotic arms disappeared into the top of the cell. “Well,” said Grace. “Welcome to the loony bin? Um… don't worry! I can teleport out of here, then kill everyone and set you guys free!” Grace disappeared, then reappeared 3 feet away. “Sigh,” said Grace. “ they have a power disrupter. Aigne, what am i thinking about?” “easy!” said aigne, “ just give me a look at your eyes and, wait, i have no idea what you’re thinking about! I’ve lost my power!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!” “now cyclops.” said Grace. “ look down then test your tractor eye on me.” cyclops looked down, realizing that his spikes had been reduced to mere stubs poking out of his flesh. Cyclops gasped, then tried his tractor eye on Grace. His eye did not even change color. Cyclops sulked into the corner and wept. “Kill!” said grace. “Try to freeze time.” Kill shrugged, but maintained his intimidating look. “Reacher,” said grace. “ try to stretch your arms.” “why should i try?” said reacher. “ i know it’s not going to work.” “and is that going to stop you from trying?” said grace “NO! Get up and try!” “fine…” said reacher. “But i am telling you, it’s not going to work.” reacher attempted to pickpocket aigne, and failed. His arms would not stretch! Everyone sighed and sat or lied down. A couple hours passed, and then, suddenly, robotic arm sprang from the top of the cell, and gave out a meal of steak, mashed potatoes, and carrots. The arms gave food to everyone, and when it was about to give a tray to Aigne, it shut down, and dropped the food on the padded floor. Aigne, starving and mad, ran at the robotic arm and tore it from the top of the cell, but not just the arm came of, a patch of the top came of to! And looking down through that hole, was a man, with a black cloth covering his neck,mouth, and nose, a black jacket, and a t-shirt with a triangle and a cat’s eye on it. However, the most strange part of him was his hair, or lack of hair. Instead of hair his head had a bonfire atop it, with black flames dancing as if water was being drizzled on it. “Come” said the strange man. Everyone climbed out of the cell. As everybody exited the cell, they regained their powers. Cyclops spikes grew back, aigne stared at the man's eyes and knew him better than he knew himself, Grace gleefully teleported around, kill slowed down time, and watched everyone freeze, and reacher stretched out his arms all around the place! The man whispered, “savepoint.” and then introduced himself. “Hello. My name is-” he was interrupted by aigne. “ Alex Banocton, also known as savepoint. Guys, he has quite the cool power. He can make a, quote-on-quote, savepoint. Then, at any point in time, he can travel back in time to his “savepoint” with memory of what he had just done, but he travels back in time, so no one else knows! For example, he infiltrates a loony bin. He sets a savepoint before he goes in. He breaks in successfully, and awesomely takes down most of the guards. He leaves, and goes to find the people he is trying to break out. However, he forgot to kill one guard. That guard fires a gun at his head, and right as he is about to die, he says “savepoint.” he travels back in time to his save point, and infiltrates the place again, this time making sure to kill all the guards.” “that’s a good summary of my power.” said savepoint. “now, let’s get out of here!” everyone followed save point through the complex halls, as he led them to the lobby. However, savepoint must have taken a wrong turn, because they ended up in front of the director's office. “Well,” said savepoint. “I guess I'm going to have to savepoint for the 3025th time today.” “wait!” said aigne. “ i think we all have a bone to pick with the director. Let’s go in and slaughter him!” a cheer erupted among them. Then, they started planning. After a long huddle, they put their plan into action. Grace walked through the door. The director said “director of The Institution. How can I help you?” “hello!” said Grace. “I am a member of the Institution, but not you’re whacked loony bin, I mean the team of escapees who have come to brutally murder you.” “what?” Grace teleported behind him and slammed his face into the desk repeatedly. The director's nose is broken and is crying for help when savepoint walks in and pins his hands to the desk with knives. The director screamed out in pain, and blood dripped from his hands, slowly forming a river and poured off the desk into his lap. Than, reacher walked in and gave the director a sock in the face, then wrapped his arms around him like a python does his prey. And reacher squeezed. And the director could not breathe, reacher suffocated him for so long that he passed out. And then reacher slapped him until he woke up. Then, kill walked in and stood next to the director, and then, in a blur of movement, kill was slapping him with his own chopped off legs. Then aigne walked in. “hello Oliver Norselander. How’s it going?” said aigne. “H-how do you know my name?” said the director. “What's it matter to you? You will die in a couple minutes... what's that? you have a wife and a family? -sigh- your wife won't miss you bud, she will be happy. She will be happy that you’re miserable @$$ is out of her life. She probably won't even attend your funeral. wait a minute, a funeral? ha! like that's going to happen. She will take the life insurance money, and buy a nice mansion in L.A. that's right Oliver. Your death will bring joy to thousands of people. this mental asylum will probably be torn down! maybe that's what will make this neighborhood nice again. as I said before, you're death will make others happy, and I can't help but spread happiness. CYCLOPS!” cyclops came lumbering in. he stared at the director, and his eye flashed bright green. The director was ripped from his seat and went flying at cyclops. Grace and Kill drew their grappling hooks and shot them at his head. The momentum went about strangely, and the head was ripped from the body and sent bouncing all over the room. The body slammed into cyclops spiked body, as cyclops started to peel him off. Reacher grabbed his wallet, and savepoint stuffed his head in a pocket. They all left the loony bin, not as the reacher, cyclops, Grace, aigne, Kill, and savepoint, but as The Institution, a team of do-gooders. How are they do-gooders you ask? That's simple. They painted the director's office for free.

**Author's Note:**

> extremely brutal murder.


End file.
